


The Benefits of a Partnership

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Office Sex, Pining, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You're unaware that Chris has feelings for you. One day, he decides to change that.





	1. The Detriments of Having the Hots for Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> request for something with chris where he has a thing for his partner but she's completely oblivious. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Chris watched your hips sway as you walked in front of him. He'd always had a thing for you - everyone knew. Literally everyone. Except for you. 

You and Chris had been partners ever since you joined S.T.A.R.S. He thought you were absolutely beautiful and liked the fact you weren't a damsel in distress - you could hold your own. 

Barry and Jill and the other S.T.A.R.S members always urged him to confess to you but he could never bring himself to do it. 

“Come on, Chris!” Jill said, trying to persuade him. “Just invite her out for a drink or something.” 

“I don’t know Jill.”

Jill thought it was funny seeing Chris, the macho man, being so bashful.

“The worst she can say is no. And hey, asking someone out for a drink isn’t necessarily romantic, y’know.”

Jill’s pep talk to Chris was interrupted by you walking in. She watched Chris’s eyes get big. A smirk crossed her face as she got up to leave.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“Jill, wait!” Chris put up his hand and tried to grab her shoulder, but she was too quick. She ignored his plea. 

“Hey, [Y/N],” she said as she passed you. You returned her greeting with a pleasant smile. Jill stopped in the doorway to give Chris a smug grin before exiting the room. 

“So, you need any help with the paperwork?” That was what he liked about you too. You were always so willing to help. 

“No, [Y/N]. I got this. You can go on home,” he quickly stated before turning his full attention to the paperwork. He didn’t want to face you.

“Are you that eager to get rid of me?” you asked teasingly. He heard you giggle.

“No that’s not it.”

“Then what is it, Redfield?”

You bent down, blocking his view of the paperwork but giving him a great view down your shirt. He tried to look away before you noticed him staring, but of course, you noticed before he could. 

“Oh, is that it?” You stood up and put your hands on your hips, pulling a mock-challenging expression onto your face. 

“No, [Y/N], that’s not it. Jus-just go home.” Watching how flustered your partner was getting made you giggle. 

“I was just joking, Chris!” You playfully punched his shoulder. “I know you don’t see me like that. But hey - a girl can dream.” You stuck your tongue out at him. Chris just knew he looked like a tomato. 

You leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You’re a gem, Chris. Thanks for doing the paperwork!” 

You picked up your bag and started towards the door. You gave him a warm smile and waved before you left the room. Chris leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his face.

“God, how can she be so naïve?” he sighed aloud, thankful there was no one there to witness that whole ordeal.


	2. Pure Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sat in my notes unfinished for a bit - now i finally finished.

You walked in front of Chris, heading up the stairs and back towards the S.T.A.R.S office. You two had just gotten back from patrol. You could feel yourself sweating, even in your shorts. _It was so damn hot outside._

Once you reached your destination, you made a beeline for your desk. You plopped down in your chair and let out an exaggerated sigh, one that bordered on sounding pornographic. It felt good to finally sit down and relax. 

Chris took his seat next to you. You swiveled around to face him. 

“Well, that was a waste of time,” you joked. “God, it's so fucking hot outside.” You started to undo a few of your buttons, unaware of Chris's intense gaze. 

You looked back up at him and saw him staring at you like he was in a trance. “Hey, did you get heat stroke or some-” 

Chris suddenly slammed his lips onto yours. You were shocked at first but then eased into the caress, brushing your fingers along his shoulders. You two stayed in this position until he promptly pulled away from you. 

“I'm sorry, [Y/N], I couldn't keep myself from doing that.” He stammered out a few more apologies all while you watched with amusement. 

You grabbed his chin and forced him to look at you. “Chris, it's fine. But why did you do it?”

He sighed in an exasperated way. “Because I like you, [Y/N]. I really like you. Everybody knows. Except you.” 

“What?” you laughed. “No way you like me!” You covered your mouth with your hand. There was no way he liked you - Chris, your partner, was always so stoic. It seemed impossible he was so flustered over you. 

“I like you.” His voice was serious. You stopped laughing. 

“W-why?” You felt stupid asking, but you had to know. 

“Why? Because you're beautiful, selfless-” This time you cut him off. You placed your mouth back on his. 

Chris leaned into the kiss, pulling you into his chest. He started popping the rest of your buttons. You shrugged off the article when he finished, leaving your upper torso naked except for your sports bra. You climbed onto his lap, reveling the feeling of his burly arms wrapped around your body. You had entertained the idea before but never thought it would actually happen. You pulled away, your breath coming out in little gasps and pants.

“We have to do this quickly,” you gasped, your mind clouded with carnal lust. 

Chris blinked a few times and then a smile crossed his features. “Didn’t think you’d wanna go that far, especially in the office.” He paused and started to trace your clavicle. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

You raised your eyebrow and gave him a look that said _Really?_ “You thought we weren’t going all the way when I’m sitting in your lap with my tits basically out? Okay.” You jokingly rolled your eyes and giggled. 

Chris pressed his lips to yours again and spun around in his chair so your lower back was pressed against his desk. You knew what he was insinuating with that motion, so you used your hands to push yourself up onto it. Chris stood up and positioned himself between your legs. You could feel your core tightening in anticipation of what was about to unfold. He fumbled for the clasp of your shorts and when he finally got it, he all but yanked them down your legs. Your underwear soon followed and you were left bare to him except for your bra, which was still on. When he reached for it, you stopped him.

“Hey, if we get caught, I don’t wanna be fully in the nude. Probably shouldn’t have even taken my shirt off but fuck it.” You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “Now come on. Take me.” 

He unzipped his pants and revealed what you had really been looking forward to seeing. “Your wish is my command,” he said, a joking tone playing into his voice. 

Chris nudged his cock against the entrance of your cunt and then swiftly pushed in. You winced at the size - his girth was thoroughly stretching you. But it felt good. Really good. His thrust into you at a careful pace, his hands gripping your hips. You placed your hands over his and squeezed.

“You can go faster, you know.” 

“You sure?” 

You nodded and then vocally reaffirmed it with a drawn-out Mhmmm. You smiled up at him. He returned the gesture and soon enough his pelvis was snapping against your core. You put a fist to your mouth to silence yourself. It was already risky enough to be doing this in your fucking workplace, but moans and such would only draw more attention. You prayed none of the other S.T.A.R.S members would walk in. It would be embarrassing enough getting caught, but being reprimanded for it would increase it easily by a tenfold.  
His cock felt good inside you, hitting your g-spot with each stroke. You hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing. The expression on Chris’s face as he drilled your cunt made you want more. You reached your hand down between your legs and began to tweak your clit. To your surprise, your hand was slapped away and replaced with Chris’s. His thick fingers gave you even more pleasure than your own. You whined into your hand and felt yourself tighten around him.

“Shit,” you heard him rasp.

Your orgasm was coming soon, brought on by the relentless pounding your pussy was receiving. Your insides were fluttering around him.

“ _Ohmygod,_ ” you murmured, your exclamation muffled by your hand.

You were going to peak soon and you knew it. It was sooner than you would have liked, but it couldn’t be helped. His cock felt too good. When you came, you squealed into your fist as he continued to ram you. 

Chris soon pulled out and released on your stomach. You were glad you had removed your top or otherwise you would have been Miss Lewinsky 2.0. The office space was filled with heavy breathing. You felt a hand squeeze your thigh.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.” You let out a giggle and sat up. 

You picked up your shorts and shirt off the ground and redressed. Chris did the same thing. When you were fully dressed, you buried yourself in his chest. You nuzzled against him. The feeling of his palm rubbing up and down your back made you shudder.

“We need to do this again,” you sighed.

“For sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave requests or prompts in my ask box on [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
